This invention relates to mechanical guiding devices and more particularly to guides for guiding a flame tip of a cutting torch in a straight line. Cutting torch guides of several kinds are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,368,967 issued on Feb. 6, 1945 to C. R. Burton shows an attachment for a torch burning machine designed for adjusting a manual tracer inward or outward on a table when cutting concentric circles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,413 issued on Mar. 29, 1949 to R. L. York shows a cutting torch guide device for guiding a tip of a cutting torch in a straight line and in a variety of predetermined angles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,891 issued on July 12, 1949 to E. E. Harris shows a six wheeled guide for cutting torches having four carriage wheels adapted to ride on a surface of metal to be cut, a leading guide wheel adapted to follow a line on the surface of the work, and a trailing guide wheel adapted to ride in a trench cut out by the torch. U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,741 issued on July 11, 1950 to L. K. Bullman et. al. shows a cutting torch holder adapted for angular and vertical adjustment of a cutting tip. U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,710 issued on Nov. 19, 1957 to R. O. Angle shows a magnetically supported guide bar for cutting torches. The guide bar may be straight or curved. U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,477 issued on May 22, 1973 to Nick Enfantino shows a torch guide adapted to be used in combination with a hand held square.